Perfect
by Majestic Moose
Summary: As Harry ponders one of the less happy aspects of his fifth year, his upcoming birthday, and a certain "loony" friend he can't stop thinking about, said "loony" friend shows up at Number Four with a highly unusual birthday present. HarryLuna


Perfect  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: A one-shot Harry/Luna fic - one of the first, if I'm not mistaken! Whee - H/L is absolutely positively my new favorite 'ship! Moving on - it seems that one-shots are more of the way to go for me - procrastination and extreme bouts of laziness don't hinder me when I'm writing non-chaptered fics. Anywho, the rating's PG and I don't think that's a problem - there's a wee bit of snogging at the end, but you can just deal with it. After all, what's a romance fic without smoochies? That said, enjoy!  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing in the wonderfully fantastic and spiffy Potterverse belongs to me - the copyright says it's all property of one tremendously talented author, Ms. J.K. Rowling. The plot, however - mine, all mine! Mwahahahaha!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry Potter sighed as he sat, completely and utterly bored, on the front steps of Number Four, Privet Drive. He figured he was better off bored and alone than bored and in the company of the Dursleys; thus, he had vacated the house and was trying as best he could to keep his mind from drifting to the more unpleasant events of the last school year. Now, more than ever, he kept having nightmares, and this new batch was the worst yet; when he wasn't reliving Sirius's death, he would dream that Sirius was alive and well only to wake to the painful realization that he was never coming back. This fact was something that Harry was not keen to dwell on, yet there were only two people Harry's brain seemed to want to think about, and Sirius was one of them. As he felt the pain of Sirius's death enough in his nightmares, Harry focused his mind on the other, very unusual person his thoughts kept wandering to.  
  
Ever since their brief encounter in the corridors during the End of Term Feast, Harry's mind kept drifting to her; perhaps it was because he wondered if all those extraordinary things she believed were real, perhaps it was because he still felt an odd sort of pity for her, despite what he was going through, or perhaps it was because he felt something more than "sorry" for her. Harry quickly shook that last thought from his head - what other feelings would he have for Luna? Just because every time he thought of her he felt a little bit lighter inside and a rare smile played on his face didn't mean one single thing - Harry shook his head yet more vigorously, trying to clear his mind of what were quickly becoming disturbing thoughts of Luna.  
  
Trying frantically to think of something other than Luna or Sirius, Harry's stomach gave a strange little jolt as he remembered that the next day was his sixteenth birthday. He'd received presents, cards, and birthday cakes from Ron, Hagrid, and Hermione, as well as Lupin, Tonks, and Co., all of which were now safely stashed underneath the loose floorboard in his room. Harry successfully distracted his mind for a while as he thought happily of his present from Lupin, which was yet another superb addition to his volumes of Practical Defensive Magic and Its Use Against the Dark Arts. However, Harry's mind was back on Luna soon enough, as he wondered why he hadn't gotten a present from her, too.  
  
She'd been writing him this summer, after all, keeping him fully informed on how her search for a Crumple-Horned Snorkack was progressing. "Daddy's working on another piece about them for The Quibbler, and we think we're getting really close to finding a herd of them. We saw a lot of funny footprints just the other day, and Daddy says he's quite sure they belong to Snorkacks. The best part is, Daddy says he's thinking about letting me keep one once we do find them - " her last letter had read. Harry sincerely doubted that Luna would be finding any Crumple-Horned Snorkacks anytime soon, as all her letters had been along those lines, but he was glad to note that she was enjoying herself. Harry vaguely entertained the notion of Luna and a pet Snorkack - it would fit her so well, a pet that supposedly didn't exist.  
  
Harry leaned back on the steps of Number Four, still chuckling to himself as he pictured Luna doing various things with her Snorkack - petting it, toting it around Hogwarts in her schoolbag, walking down Privet Drive with it -  
  
Harry quickly jumped up from the steps and did a double take - it couldn't be - not here - but sure enough, Luna Lovegood was strolling gracefully and unconcernedly down Privet Drive with a black, fluffy something in her arms. She didn't seem to have even bothered dressing for the occasion - she was dressed casually in robes of light blue that somehow made her look elegant, and as she got closer Harry noticed that she even had her wand tucked behind her ear.  
  
Harry knew that Luna would be getting stares even if she was walking through Diagon Alley, but he feared that she'd be getting even more than stares in a Muggle community, especially Privet Drive. He frantically looked around the street to make sure that no Muggle was looking at Luna, and to his relief the only person out seemed to be Mrs. Figg (and, though it was not any danger that Mrs. Figg saw Luna, she was casting a very disapproving look in her direction).  
  
Luna smiled serenely as she walked along the sidewalk, looking interestedly at the streetlamps, sprinklers, and other Muggle objects of the sort. She even paused for a moment along the way to examine a brand new car parked in a neighbor's driveway. Harry stood stock-still, unable to take his eyes off her as he watched her glide along the sidewalk, undoubtedly coming to see him, and undoubtedly carrying a Crumple-Horned Snorkack.  
  
Harry shook himself out of the shocked stupor he was in at seeing her, and moved slowly down the steps to where the walkway to Number Four met the sidewalk, unconsciously running his hand through his hair. As he stood there stupidly, gaping at her approaching form, Luna smiled placidly back and waved. Detangling his hand from his hair, which was now decidedly messier, he waved feebly back.  
  
"Hello, Harry," Luna said dreamily as she reached him.  
  
Harry meant to say "hello" in return, but instead he found himself asking, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Luna continued to stroke the Snorkack that she held in her arms, and smiled pensively at him. "Well," she said, "tomorrow's your birthday, and I figured I ought to get you a present. I kept wondering whatever I was to get you until just the other day when we came upon a herd of Crumple-Horned Snorkacks! Daddy let me pick one out to keep, of course," she went on, "and when I saw this one I knew he was perfect for you."  
  
She lifted the bundle of black fur up so that Harry could see its face, which was quite a bit like a dog's except for a lightening-bolt shaped horn protruding from its forehead and round, shining, brilliantly green eyes. Harry's mouth dropped open in awe, and he opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Luna.  
  
"I would have sent him by mail, but ever since the incident with Mrs. Prewett and the fwooper we don't trust Owl Post with packages. So, of course, the only option that remained was for me to come here and see you, which," she added, "has been lovely." As she smiled at him, a grin began to form on Harry's face as well, and he finally found his voice.  
  
"Yeah," he murmured, "it has." He moved up behind her and leaned over her shoulder as they both looked adoringly down at the Snorkack. The pair stayed this way for quite a while in comfortable silence until Harry realized that being so close to Luna was making him feel a bit warm and tingly. Feeling a blush creeping into his cheeks, Harry cleared his throat and stepped back a bit from Luna.  
  
"What?" Luna asked, quirking an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Well, I, uh - " Harry mumbled, avoiding her gaze and massaging the back of his neck nervously. Then: "It was nothing," he said more matter-of-factly, standing up straight and looking right at Luna.  
  
Eager to change the subject, he looked down at the Snorkack and, stepping a bit closer to Luna again, said, "It really is perfect."  
  
"Yes," she said softly, setting the Snorkack down on the sidewalk and moving still closer to Harry, "perfect."  
  
The pair's eyes met, and Harry was once again overwhelmed with the warm, tingly sensation he felt when he was close to Luna. Not stopping to think about what he was doing, Harry closed the distance between the two of them, pulled Luna closer, and covered her mouth with his.  
  
Luna immediately returned the kiss, leaning up closer to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. Harry's hands found themselves firmly on her waist, and his body pressed up against hers. Luna wound her fingers into his already messy hair, and, leaning into him, deepened the kiss. It only lasted a matter of seconds, but it seemed like an eternity to Harry. When he pulled back, resting his forehead on Luna's and gazing into her misty silver eyes, Harry somehow knew that eventually, and at least in that very moment, everything would be - was - perfect.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: That's all, folks! Review!! 


End file.
